Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 September 2016
01:52 The kinect does not interfere with the internet 01:53 then why everytime it gets hooked up everyone in the house gets knocked off the internet except the xbox one 01:53 but when the kinect gets took off everyone is able to connect 01:57 I am not sure what putting on a kinect would knock everyone else off the internet. The kinect is basically a glorified camera with motion sensor. It talks to the Xbox, which then goes to the internet 01:58 but that is really no different than just the Xbox using the internet 01:59 ok i also read where they are using the kinect as a scanner for 3d printing. but when they was trying it out they had to put a wireless internet connection to it for it to work 02:00 i know i read on the xbox site where they said it didnt need wifi, but when i read what i just commented it just seems funny. 02:02 Yeah sorry, most of my knowedge gained as an Xbox Networking support agent has vanished over time. Just the basics remain and a hatred for Comcast Techicolor device 02:06 I just don't understand why it is happening only when the kinect is hooked up, just was wondering 02:06 thanks 02:40 Hi Lin 02:41 Chat is dead. Curiousity killed the chat 02:46 mop 02:48 So 02:49 how to get people to buy packs 02:49 http://i.imgur.com/GB9MFIS.jpg 02:50 *the cat enters* 02:50 ...... 02:50 * Yapboonyew sees Zest 02:50 The pack killed straws 02:52 lol just as i enter Thread:332104 03:04 can i join guilds at this time? 03:11 Wtf with that pack 03:11 BS 03:12 EU pls 03:13 Old FG meta op 03:14 what pack 03:15 this http://imgur.com/GB9MFIS 03:15 WHAT THE HECK!? 03:15 that is some literal bs there 03:16 i am peeved 03:17 also what's robo frog? 03:18 increase unit's Level and BB level to max 03:18 >:O 03:19 even Omnis? 03:19 at level 1? 03:19 03:19 EU doesnt even have omnis yet 03:19 It maxes everything 03:19 dear god 03:19 Unit lvl, BB lvl and Imp caps 03:20 EVEN IMP CAPS ? 03:20 imp caps as well? 03:20 DEAR GOD 03:20 It was always like that 03:20 is there any chance GL will get robo frog 03:20 I dont think so 03:20 ...just hope it will not be tweaked to the point full SP when omni is out 03:20 They already said no 03:21 ... wuh 03:21 Both GL and JP management teams said no 03:21 ^ 03:21 We don't need anything like that 03:21 Get back to work 03:21 but EU does 03:22 Because EU is compensated by being a year behind 03:22 Cuz EU is trash 03:22 and needs stuff to get people to play their version instead of Globa/JP 03:23 i am hyped yet scared for Arc 3 03:23 lose all of your units 03:23 but you, the summoner can make yourself and be in the game 03:23 Can someone give me stats of their Krantz (without spheres) 03:23 not exactly lose, but renders them nearly useless 03:23 yes 03:24 and that 03:24 that's why i'm scared 03:24 for Arc 3 to come out 03:24 Have fun filling Azurai SBB with Noel-tier Ares Down 03:24 kek 03:25 azurai why 03:25 i thought we were buddies 03:25 Azurai be like : not anymore, gotta kidnap a lil' girl 03:25 * Zestna runs 03:25 and how much is a Noel-tier Ares Down 03:25 90% 03:26 .... why...? 03:26 but for Arc 3, it's only 75% 03:26 for OEs anyway 03:26 well when i think about it it's actually fine 03:27 well, mich once said that Summoner have a trash BC droprate, so there's that 03:27 since you over kill enemies and your BB gauge fills to SBB instantly 03:27 Your BB has like 10 DC (y) 03:27 just great 03:27 yea i don't care 03:27 i gotta care for myself 03:27 not hate myself 03:27 but then 03:27 OE also have stats reduction as well 03:27 and BB level reduction 03:28 CRUH- 03:28 Also yer only restricted to BB 03:28 6*+ can't use SBB and UBB 03:28 so all that omni work was for nothing 03:29 For now anyway 03:29 give Arc 3 some time 03:29 it's only been 1 map 03:29 this is false hope i am clinging onto 03:30 The second map should lessen the restrictions more 03:30 there's going to be more customization for your character 03:31 so what weapons are going to be available for your summoner again? 03:31 Sword, Spear, Axe, Pistols 03:31 no bow weapons? 03:31 JP has Claws as well 03:32 hi mami 03:32 hmm 03:32 No daggers 03:32 rip 03:32 Though at first ya only have Sword and Spear 03:32 the stabbing dream is dead 03:32 Daggers > Claws 03:32 EX dungeon drops the Axe 03:32 you only have shooty, slashy, jabby, and choppy 03:32 Pistols are from the second map 03:32 no stabby 03:33 O wow 03:33 Merkabah on first run of Lv3 03:34 yea 03:34 same 03:34 I got an Anima off it 03:34 first run of lvl 1 for me 03:35 so about the collab shares 03:35 how many shares do you guys think we need to get 03:36 for the 5th milestone, which is a Summon Ticket 03:36 for reference, 03:36 I won't lie 03:36 1st milestone was 2k shares and likes combined, and 2nd was 6k 03:36 Global's share events are always trash 03:37 true o3o 03:38 also can Azurai's ES survive the Gate Nuke at the end of Ark's GGC 03:38 or Selena's ES 03:38 too 03:39 welp gonna summon something from Hisui and Shura gate 03:40 Laberd o3o 03:42 Ya should save gems for Resummon gates instead 03:43 yeh 03:43 but i wanted Hisui tho 03:44 but is Laberd any good? 03:44 Ehhh... He's pretty niche 03:45 what's niche 03:46 Though I guess I could use him in Ishgria FG... 03:48 hey guys 03:48 does tridons shield and arks barrier stack ? 03:48 yis 03:48 they're 2 seperate things 03:48 so basically 03:48 DOUBLE DEFENSE 03:49 Can anyone send me the base stats of their Krantz? 03:49 i dunno how to send the direct page ;n; 03:50 Ya can always check the page 03:50 Glorious Hero Krantz 03:50 hmm 03:50 how did you do that crimson 03:50 feed me with wikia knowledge 03:50 I'm just wondering how his stats go from 9000 to 17000 for some players 03:51 ES/SP/spheres/Elgifs 03:51 hm 03:51 oooh 03:51 Elgifs 03:51 I never considered that 03:51 (What's ES and SP?) 03:51 oh yeah 03:51 Extra Skill 03:51 (SP?) 03:52 Special points...? 03:52 skill points...? 03:52 Specialty Pts 03:52 hm' 03:52 oh 03:53 the more you know 03:53 also crimson is your profile pic based off Kyoko Kirigiri from Danganronpa? 03:53 Ye 03:54 it's sad what happened to her 03:54 HEY 03:54 03:54 NO SPOILERS 03:54 >:O 03:54 03:54 wait what 03:54 * WhiteMarker smacks Jurnehthun 03:55 HEUHG 03:55 >:T 03:57 ello white 03:58 hai 03:58 I still don't understand how specialty points work .-. 03:58 for omni? 03:58 idk 03:58 What are they? 03:58 Basically, fuse any trash unit into a maxed out omni level unit 03:59 and by maxed that means ubb unlocked amd level 150 03:59 ok white 03:59 does that do anything? 03:59 you will accumulate SP points on a chance basis 03:59 Let me explain 03:59 which you can then spend to give the unit more abilities 03:59 you know how to unlock SP points for your lovable omni right? 03:59 or improve existing ones 03:59 Nope 03:59 I have absolutely no Idea 04:00 So I need to max out an OE first? 04:00 yes 04:00 yes, level 150 aqnd ubb unlocked 04:00 And their BB level 04:00 and Spheres too i think 04:00 okay 04:00 Then? 04:01 fuse fodder units from questing 04:01 alright 04:01 to incrase the SP 04:01 okay 04:01 and Sphere Frogs give you 10 SP points if you fuse them to a maxed OMni unit 04:01 increase to 100, and hyour done 04:01 and that allows for stat increase? 04:01 sometimes 04:01 Burst Frogs give 1 SP point 04:01 and Burst Emperors give 5 SP 04:01 it depends on the unit 04:01 hmmm 04:01 so basically 04:02 I fuse a bunch of fodder/frogs to maxed out OEs 04:02 and you get SP points 04:02 do not use frogs, that is a waste 04:02 I have none of my OEs maxed out .-. 04:02 Absolute Zero Vern 04:02 Time to go crystal farming I suppose 04:02 unless you got 9 sphere frogs laying around and have no use for them 04:02 scrole down to enchancement 04:02 OHHHH 04:03 I GET IT 04:03 and that is vern SP stuff 04:03 I wondered what that was 04:03 So if you choose the top option for 20 of 100 points, verns stats go up by 20% 04:03 coool 04:03 same goes for my azurai 04:04 What a unit can do depends on the unit 04:04 some of the SP has locks next to them 04:04 what does that mean? 04:04 That means you have to ulock another talent to get that one 04:04 okay 04:04 So, it might say 20 SP for 50% spark 04:04 then another 10 to inscrese it to 70% 04:04 Ect 04:05 Time to max out my Units 04:05 time for chopped, back in a bit 04:05 Oh dang 04:05 Krantz has nice SPs 04:07 it's not fun at all when people mock you and say you're bad 04:07 even when your parents say you're a disappointment 04:09 hm 04:10 wait 04:11 By 100% dmg reduction 04:11 does that mean Kalon has 100% mitigation? 04:11 04:20 Mew mew. 04:20 * Nyonne rests on lin's lap 04:20 Mew! 04:20 * Linathan pets Ao 04:20 o/ 04:22 * Nyonne purrs 04:22 oh i though its ded chat 04:22 Mew. 04:22 or maybe it is anyway 04:23 everyone just away *sigh 04:24 Mew... :( 04:24 hghfgsjyrtyi 04:35 wtf is this poor luck 04:36 >enemy has 3% hitting for 23 04:36 > Enemy Crit animation 04:36 < One shots MC 04:45 linathan so op 05:02 hm 05:02 strongest sphere in the game? 05:03 05:03 kwonshin 9 months ago#1 05:03 150% all stats + 25% Crit + 100% Crit damage + 100% Element damage + 200% BB Atk + 300% SBB Atk + 500% UBB Atk + Add all element to attack + 100% Atk against statused foes + +1 hit count (+50% dmg) + 50% OD Ares + 50% chance to Ignore Def + 150% Spark 05:04 forgot the name, but that is the level 999 sphere reward 05:05 Heaven's Edge 05:05 there we go 05:24 hm 05:28 i guys. 05:28 til my luck is trash. 2016 09 14